Lighting systems traditionally use various different types of illumination devices, commonly including incandescent lights, fluorescent lights, and solid state lights. Solid state lights commonly include Light Emitting Diode (LED) based lights, although other types of solid state light elements may be utilized. LED based lights, also referred to as LED based luminaries, rely on multiple diode elements to produce sufficient light for the needs of the particular light or lighting system. LED-based luminaires offer significant advantages in efficiency and longevity compared to, for example, incandescent sources and produce much less waste heat. LEDs offer greater life than compact fluorescents and contain no environmentally harmful mercury as fluorescents do. LED-based luminaires also offer the advantage of instant-on and are not degraded by repeated on-off cycling.
Within the visible spectrum, LEDs can be fabricated to produce desired colors. For applications where the LED is to be used in area lighting, a white light output is typically desirable. There are two common ways of producing high intensity white-light LED. One is to first produce individual LEDs that emit three primary colors (red, green, and blue), and then mix all the colors to produce white light. Such products are commonly referred to as multi-colored white LEDs, and sometimes referred to as RGB LEDs. Such multi-colored LEDs generally require sophisticated electro-optical design to control the blend and diffusion of different colors, and this approach has rarely been used to mass produce white LEDs in the industry to date. In principle, this mechanism has a relatively high quantum efficiency in producing white light.
A second method of producing white LED output is to fabricate a LED of one color, such as a blue LED made of InGaN, and coating the LED with a phosphor coating of a different color to produce white light. One common method to produce such and LED-based lighting element is to encapsulate InGaN blue LEDs inside of a phosphor coated epoxy. A common yellow phosphor material is cerium-doped yttrium aluminum garnet (Ce3+:YAG). Depending on the color of the original LED, phosphors of different colors can also be employed. LEDs fabricated using such techniques are generally referred to as phosphor based white LEDs. Although less costly to manufacture than multi-colored LEDs, phosphor based LEDs have a lower quantum efficiency relative to multi-colored LEDs. Phosphor based LEDs also have phosphor-related degradation issues, in which the output of the LED will degrade over time. Although the phosphor based white LEDs are relatively easier to manufacture, such LEDs are affected by Stokes energy loss, a loss that occurs when shorter wavelength photons (e.g., blue photons) are converted to longer wavelength photons (e.g. white photons). As such, it is often desirable to reduce the amount of phosphor used in such applications, to thereby reduce this energy loss. As a result, LED-based white lights that employ LED elements with such reduced phosphor commonly have a blue color when viewed by an observer.
Various other types of solid state lighting elements may also be used in various lighting applications. Quantum Dots, for example, are semiconductor nanocrystals that possess unique optical properties. The emission color of quantum dots can be tuned from the visible throughout the infrared spectrum. This allows quantum dot LEDs to create almost any output color. Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) include an emitting layer material that is an organic compound. To function as a semiconductor, the organic emitting material must have conjugated pi bonds. The emitting material can be a small organic molecule in a crystalline phase, or a polymer. Polymer materials can be flexible; such LEDs are known as PLEDs or FLEDs.
Many solid state lighting units, such as LED-based luminaries, do have a challenge in reducing junction temperature of the individual elements that output light. Unlike incandescent sources, where filament temperatures are intrinsically high, it is desirable for LEDs to limit their junction temperature in order to maintain relatively long lifetimes. Dissipating waste heat generated from such devices is important to increasing the life capability of LED based luminaries.